The Price on a Heart
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: Flam of the Flim Flam Brothers turns up and confuses to Applejack that he loves her. But Applejack thinks he's got a hidden agenda. Does Flam love Applejack, or is this all apart of his biggest con to date?


The Price on a Heart

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day at Sweet Apple Arches, Applejack was about ready to start work for the day when a knock came to the door. When she answered it she was shocked to find Flam there. "Greetings Applejack, and how are you doing this fine day?" he asked. "What are ya doin' here?" she asked angrily. She never trusted the Flim Flam Brothers after they nearly took her farm and tricked Grammy Smith with a fake miracle tonic. "Applejack, why all the hostility? I'm here under good faith." Flam said. "Ah highly doubt that, ya and yer brother are always up ta somethin'." she said. "Which is why I'm here by myself." he explained. "For what?" she asked. "When me and my brother first came to Ponyville, we came to make some quick money and move on. But I saw the determination you showed in trying to keep your farm." he said, Applejack hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"After that I was trying to think of way to come back here, so I thought that our tonic would make us rich and bring us back to Ponyville." he said. "Flam what in tarnation are ya talkin' bout?" Applejack asked. "I'm saying Applejack, I've never met a mare like you and...I love you." he said. Applejack started bursting into laughter and Flam looked confused. "Ah'm sorry, haha...ah thought ya said haha...ya love me...bwahaha." Applejack laughed. "But I did, when I first saw your demented spirit I just knew I had to have you." Flam explained. "Ok, ya can stop jokin' now." Applejack said feeling a bit concerned. "It's the truth!" Flam protested.

"Look Flam, ah don't know what yer game is, but ah ain't playin'." Applejack said. "I'm not playing anything this is real...I guess there's only one way to prove it to you." Flam said. "And what's that suppose..." before Applejack could finish, Flam firmly kissed Applejack on the lips. Applejack was shocked and then she pushed him away. "Don't ya do that, don't ya EVER do that!" Applejack shouted and slammed the door on him. "Applejack, you can push me away but it'll only make me want you more!" Flam shouted.

Applejack's cheeks were red and she started sweating a little. "Now who was that dearie?" Granny Smith asked entering the room. "Uh, no pony Granny." Applejack said. "Applejack, you hear me! Of all the things I want in this world your heart will be one of them!" Flam shouted. "Oh, is that mailpony?" Granny Smith asked going to the door. "No, it's...it's Flam." Applejack said. "Flam!? FLAM!? Who's Flam again?" Granny Smith asked. "Flam and his brother Flim were the ones who tried to take our farm once." Applejack explained. "Is he tryin' ta get it back?" Granny asked. "Ah wish..." Applejack muttered.

Flam didn't know what he did wrong or did he do something wrong? He needed a way into Applejack's heart, but how? Then it hit him, an idea for how the capture the farm mare's heart. After all every mare has her price, he just needed to find Applejack's. Applejack meanwhile, went to Twilight's Palace to discuss the 'incident' and to ask for help with Flam.

"And then just as ah was bout ta shut the door on him, he kissed me!" Applejack exclaimed. "Well, maybe he really does love you." Twilight said. "Ah don't think so, ah just know he and his brother are up ta somethin' ah know it." Applejack muttered. "Applejack, I know that the Flam isn't the most trustworthy pony. But what if he meant what he said?" Twilight asked. "Twi, ah know him. Besides yer a princess can't ya banish him or somethin'?" Applejack asked. "Applejack, I'm just getting started on my princess duties. And even if I could banish him, he would've had to do something more terrible than kissing you to have me banish him." Twilight explained. "What if he does, what if he does somethin' worse like rapin' me?" Applejack asked. "Alright, if you're that worried I'll have him looked after and if he tries something like 'that' I handle him." Twilight said. "Thanks Twi." Applejack said and left.

Upon leaving the palace and on her way back to the farm Flam spotted her. "Greetings Ms. Applejack." he said. "If'n ya know what's good for ya, ya should just leave me alone!" she threatened. "I know you must feel shocked and/or confused as of what I did earlier, but hear me out." he pleaded. "Fine, ya got one minute." she said. "I know I make up for what I did. So name your price." Flam said. "Price? Price for what?" Applejack asked. "For your heart." he explained. "Ya can't buy mah heart!" Applejack exclaimed. "Of course I can, ever mare has her price." Flam said. "Ya can't buy me with money and fancy things. So just give up." Applejack said. "Unlike my brother, I'm not easily swayed. And like I said, you can push me away but it'll only make me want you more." he said. Applejack knew that she wouldn't be seeing the end of Flam anytime soon.


End file.
